Sleep Whistling
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas and Emily settle down for the night in Knapford Sheds. Soon Emily is awakened by a strange sound. A sound she hasn't heard in years; Thomas' sleep whistle. When Thomas wakes up, she confesses to him how much she missed hearing him sleep whistle.


It was a beautiful moonlit night on the Island of Sodor. The days work was done and all the engines were returning home to their sheds for a well earned rest. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were settling down, while Percy was preparing for his evening mail run. But there were two empty berths left in the shed.

"Where's Thomas and Emily?" the little green engine asked.

None of the other engines knew, although James had some form of an idea of where they might be. "More than likely they're probably in a siding somewhere, kissing their faces off and saying all that lovey-dovey nonsense," he said, with a slight tone of bitterness.

Edward, having noticed James' bitter tone, decided to interject. "Well James, if they're in love then it's only natural that they would want to be alone from time to time, and what they do in their time together is not up for us to judge."

James was, honestly, too tired to even bother coming up with a counter argument. "Fine, I won't judge...out loud," he mumbled to himself and fell asleep.

"Well, I wish they could tell us when they are going to being this, it's never the same without them here," said Percy sadly. "What do think they're doing now?"

* * *

At the back of Knapford Yards, the sheds were calm and peaceful. The coaches were all laid to rest and the lights were flickering, the only sound to be heard was the gentle sound of two engines kissing each other, delicately and passionately.

"Oh, Emily...my emerald angel...I love you, Emily..."

"Oh, Thomas...my cobalt star...I love you too..."

They resumed their making out at a comfortable pace. Tonight was one of those nights where Thomas and Emily wanted to be alone, away from the others at Tidmouth, just them together either talking or kissing quietly and passionately as they were now.

They chose Knapford Sheds for sentimental reasons. Many important events in their relationship had occurred in this shed. After the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds, the two engines were forced to be shed mates. At that time, Emily was still going through her dark times and as a result she ended up hurting Thomas and herself as well. But, of course, Thomas forgived her and they shared a quiet, romantic night looking at the stars.

And of course, over a decade later, the most magical moment of their lives occurred in this special place. After Emily had been left out of Tidmouth Sheds, they finally confessed their love and shared their first kiss. The following night, after the Fat Controller had agreed to let them be a couple, they returned to the shed and made love to each other for the first time. Their love making was filled with passion, tenderness and powerful lust. Lust that had been concealed for over a decade.

They slowly pulled away from their lovely kiss, but still held each other as closely as possible and stared lovingly into their eyes. Ever since Emily stopped feeling depressed about not being like Caitlin, the two lovers had become even more affectionate with each other.

"I wish every night could be like this," whispered Emily.

"I do too, my sweet angel. But wouldn't you miss some of the others?"

"Well yes of course, but still..." sighed Emily. "After work is the only time we have together, and we don't get any privacy when we're at Tidmouth, we can't kiss, we can't hold each other without being seen, even when we do get privacy it's not for very long. And when we finish work and just want to relax together, most nights we don't even get to sleep next to each other. At least when we're here we can love each other properly and do what we want to do without anything to keep us apart."

Thomas knew that Emily had a point. He treasured their time together more than anything, if the other engines were with them, then they would never be able to do all the intimate acts of love that they loved doing. There was no way Thomas was going to give up those beautiful privileges, especially Emily's warm, soft, delicate and intoxicating lips. He was willing to make some sacrifices if it meant being able to have some alone time with her, as well as making her happy.

Emily could tell what Thomas was thinking. She kissed his lips to take his mind off of it. "Let's not dwell on it too much," she whispered. "Let's just enjoy the precious time we have together by ourselves, alright?"

Thomas smiled and moved closer to her, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Alright, my love...guess we should pick up from where we left off."

Emily smiled against his lips. "Guess so. Now..." she gave one of her signature gazes that never failed to seduce Thomas. "Where were we exactly?" Oh, she was just toying with him now.

"Hmm, I think we were right about here," he said as he kissed her passionately. She moaned gently as they started making out once again, a bit more fiery this time around, especially when they started using their tongues. They continued to do this for a while before they started to feel tired. Emily made the cutest yawning sound Thomas had ever heard.

"Aw, you're so cute," he whispered.

"I could say the same to you, Tommy," she replied and relaxed into his hold. "The best thing about sleeping here is I always get to sleep in your warm, comfy hold without having anything to fear."

"Even better than kissing?" he asked, playfully.

"Maybe," she replied, before yawning again. Thomas took this as a sign that they needed to get some sleep. He kissed her lips one last time, to which she responded to and kissed back. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful emerald angel," he whispered. "Sweet dreams, my handsome cobalt star." And the two engines fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

Some time later that night, Emily suddenly woke up from her sleep after she heard a strange noise. She saw Thomas still sleeping in front of her. Her eyes scanned the sheds, looking for the source of the sound, but all she saw were coaches. Then she started to listen to sound more closely. It wasn't the wind creeping in through the shed doors and it wasn't coming from the coaches. It sounded like a whistle and it was close by. In fact it was a whistling sound that she recognized. Emily looked at Thomas and realized that it was him making the noise, but instead of being cross that he had woken her up, she was shocked.

"Thomas, Thomas wake up. Wake up Thomas," she said. Thomas groaned and slowly opened his eyes, when he did the sound stopped.

"What's wrong?" he yawned, annoyed that he had been woken up but he was more concerned for her.

"I heard a noise and it woke me up," she explained.

"What kind of noise?" he asked, sleepily.

"Well...it was a noise that I haven't heard in over a decade...it was your sleep whistle." After she revealed the sound, Thomas' expression changed from drowsy and concerned to fully awake and shocked. "O-oh..." was all Thomas could say, Emily was right, he hadn't sleep whistled in well over a decade since they slept together in that very shed.

He knew that she didn't like it when he sleep whistled because it kept her awake at night and made her cross, but she did grow fond of it after he didn't return to her one of the nights. Even though Emily didn't mind his sleep whistle he knew he couldn't really do anything about it. He was asleep so he couldn't hear it and couldn't tell that he was doing it. Thomas stopped doing it after Tidmouth Sheds had been rebuilt. He thought it was for the best, even if Emily liked it.

"Why don't you stop whistle anymore?" she asked, sounding noticeably sad.

Thomas didn't want to see her sad, especially after the lovely moment they had before they fell asleep. He exhaled slowly. "Look, angel, sleep whistling was never something I could do when I wanted to. I only did it because my steam had not been shut off properly, causing me to whistle in my sleep. After we moved back into Tidmouth, my fireman always shut off steam probably and I never did it again...until tonight."

Emily's face grew sadder after he explained everything. "Oh..."

"I know you didn't like it at first but even though you did like it eventually, think of what the others would do if I kept them awake, especially Gordon or James, and honestly I thought you'd get sick of it too after awhile," he said.

Emily knew that Thomas had a point, whether she liked his sleep whistle or not, the other engines would constantly be annoyed by it. She also knew it could be dangerous if Thomas didn't have his steam shut off every night, the last thing he wanted was to crash into another house.

"I understand, Thomas," sighed Emily sadly. "But even though I got used to not hearing it, I still missed your sleep whistling."

"I know, Emily," replied Thomas, before he moved closer and, very gently, kissed her lips. It took a moment for Emily to respond before she gently kissed him back. Seconds later Thomas stopped. "Listen I still have some steam left, I can still whistle in my sleep for you if you want me to, even if it's only for one night," he said lovingly.

Emily smiled wearily. "I'd like that," she whispered and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, Thomas," whispered Emily. "I love you too, Emily," Thomas replied. They closed their eyes and started to fall asleep once again. As he promised, Thomas started whistling in his sleep once again. Emily smiled happily as she listened to the soothing sound of Thomas' whistle drifting her to sleep. In Thomas' loving hold, she knew that she wouldn't be able to listen to his sleep whistle for as long as she wished, but instead she would cherish this rare treat as much as she could.

* * *

So I guess you can consider this a Valentines story, even though it's the day after, but what are you going do, if any of you guys have checked my profile then you will notice the layout for the remaining *Thomas and Emily's Relationship* chapters, tell me what you guys think and leave a review. Good day.


End file.
